


A Common Mistake

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, challenge word:- couple, drabble challenge, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Challenge word:- couple.  Dean is annoyed at him and Sam forever being taken for a gay couple.





	A Common Mistake

"Why do they always take us for a couple," Dean bitched, after yet another motel receptionist had eyed them with a knowing leer.

Sam's finger prodding at his back had shut Dean up before he'd launched into the 'we're brothers' routine.

:

"Come on, Dean. You should be used to it by now. Seems we yell, 'gay couple' wherever we go," Sam grinned, totally amused by his brother's discomfort.

"Well," Dean huffed. "It's not right. We're brothers, not lovers."

:

"We don't look much alike, so I suppose that's why people jump to the wrong conclusions."

"Wrong conclusions, my ass, Sammy! So now two guys who grab a room together are automatically a couple?"

Sam shrugged. "Come on, dude. Don't make such a big thing of it. We're only here for one night anyway."

:

"Why does this not bother you, Sam?" Dean asked, perplexed by his brother's aplomb. "You should be insulted that anyone thinks we have sex together."

"Dean, sex is the only thing we DON'T do together, so I'm not gonna freak out when someone makes a perfectly understandable mistake."

:

"You...you... !" Dean blustered, at a loss for words.

But Sam just smiled and butted shoulders. "Come on, you sexy thing! Our room's waiting."


End file.
